Magic
Overview Magic is one of the most unique, and most powerful things in all of the Andaria. What makes it unique is that, unlike virtually all other things in existance, Magic is the only thing that remains constant in the multiverse, it exists even where gravity itself could fail. Magic is separated into 5 trees, each with their own distinct spells, requirements, and schools. Most find themselves learning in 2 trees, though rarely mastering in any single tree. Each tree has 10 "tiers" of magic, with its own benefits. Magic is powered by a special resource called 'mana' that exists in all things, whether they're magic users or not. Mana is used to power spells, and even to upgrade them. Trees There are 5 core trees in the multiverse; Neutral Elemental Sorcery Demonic Divine Each one has its own spells and are extremely unique. Tiers There are 10 tiers of Magical prowess in every tree. Tiers decide how much mana you have, how many spells you have available, and typically how strong you are. Each tier usually requires a set amount of study (with of course exceptions), each one taking longer than the last, so many mortals find it physically impossible. When making a wizard character, consult this table. The table provided will decide how many total years of study you need, not how much for each tier. Time spent studying a tier only applies to one tier (Example; to get tier 10 in both neutral and elemental magic, you must study for 920 years for each tree.) When deciding your wizard's minimum age, take the minimum years of study required for a tier, and then add 10, as most apprentices start their magic schooling at 10 years old. You of course can go over, but you cannot go below this age without admin permission. Mana Mana is the magical resource that is found in all things, and powers all spells. Magic Users can deposit mana they own (Which gets regenerated every month) into crystals, where in the future they or another can withdraw said mana from the crystal, empowering it for themselves. Alternatively people will steal mana, or if they are powerful enough, create it for themselves! The Choice Towards the end of a magic user's apprenticeship, he is offered a choice that will forever change how he conducts magic. He will choose to either bind his magic to a staff, meaning he will never be able to cast magic unless he has his staff equipped, but any spells he casts will be casted as if they were the previous tier (Tier 0 being free). His staff is invulnerable to every form of physical or magical attacks. If he loses his staff, it will reappear to him at the beginning of the following week. Magic that says that it would be casted from the user's hands, fingertips, or other hand-related appendages would instead by cast from the top of the staff. Should the caster be affected by a spell such as Mage's Disjunction, the staff will be completely useless until the beginning of the following week. Alternatively, a caster can be staffless, casting magic with his hands. He is not bound by a staff and is not vulnerable should he lose one, but his magics must be casted at full price.Category:Magic